The Night at House of Mouse Part 1
The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 is the fifth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends are spending a fun time at the House of Mouse. Soon, Twilight Sparkle gave them an assignment to keep it in good hands. But, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, Grogar, the Fearsome Five, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, an evil female red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury car named Christine and an evil black and silver robotic car called Knight Automated Roving Robot aka K.A.R.R. had gathered the villains like Hades, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Lady Tremaine, Percival C. McLeach, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Mortimer Mouse, Bellwether, Doug, Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Captain Phasma, General Grevious and Professor Ratigan, They planned to steal the Journals and the Enchiridion to unleashed Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over one world to another and recreating monstrous creatures including the Tantabus, the Killer Shrews, the R.O.U.S.es and other types of beasts! With the help of Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Grenda, Candy Chiu, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis the Alligator, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Phil, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacMadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin, Archimedes, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Pedro the Mail Plane, Nyx, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Yuna and her friends must do whatever it takes to save the House of Mouse. Plot Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and their trainers discovers Nyx/Seeking the Royalty Council The episode begins at Crash Site Omega, ???, ???. Klang and McGraw enters Tartarus/Freeing the Dark Masters from imprisonment ??? The Royalty discussion/Nyx's Story ??? Cheering Up Nyx/Showing Nyx around ??? Introduces Nyx to the Journals/Twilight Sparkle giving the assignment ??? Princess Bubblegum's story of Christine/The villains revives Christine and K.A.R.R. ??? Arriving at the House of Mouse/Meeting old friends of Dipper and Mabel ??? An Evil Alliance/The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher gathers the villains ??? At the Golden Oak Library/Tyrone notice Bill Cipher's evil plot ??? The Quest begins/Tyrone leads his Rescue Team ??? At the House of Mouse/Meeting the Royalties ??? Yuna explained about Nyx/Giving support to Nyx ??? Tyrone warned Celestia and Luna/Mickey gathered his friends ??? Tyrone borrows the Mystery Cart/Getting the vehicles/Stopping the villains ??? Cheering Nyx Up/Lilly and Twila's sisterly relationship ??? Trouble at the House of Mouse/Bill Cipher and his gang takes over ??? Trivia *Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Vanellope von Schweetz, Philoctetes (a.k.a. Phil), Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez and Dusty Crophopper will reunites with Grenda, Candy Chiu, R2-D2, C-3PO, BB-8, Chopper, K-2SO, C2-B5, Herbie, Giselle, Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Jar Jar Binks, Chewbacca, Wreck-It Ralph, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Olaf, Baymax, Louis, Jiminy Cricket, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Stitch, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Pain and Panic, Bernard, Bianca and Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, Merlin and Archimedes. *The Tantabus, Killer Shrews, R.O.U.S.es, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor and Anubis will be the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train) and Bill Cipher's monsters and demons. *Tyrone will borrow the Mystery Cart (aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart) so he can save Yuna and her friends from the monsters. *The episode continues in The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Nyx, Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Little John, Pedro, Dipper and Mabel's old friends, Christine, K.A.R.R. and Grogar. *Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddleford will join Princess Yuna's company. *In the beginning of the episode, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess will have a beautiful view at the Crash Site Omega and discovers Nyx. *When Tyrone uses the Mystery Cart to rescue Yuna and her friends, Fizzlepop and Grubber uses Kaneda's Bike, Finn uses Jake (as Jakemobile), Princess Bubblegum and Marceline uses a hearse, Flame Princess and Slime Princess uses the Flame Buggy to help him. *Yuna will give Nyx, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, RobotBoy and RobotGirl a grand tour around the School of Friendship, Golden Oak Library, the Castle of Friendship, Canterlot and many places. *The Nightmare Family, Bill, Grogar and the villains will revive Christine and K.A.R.R.. *Princess Bubblegum will tell Yuna and her friends the story of Christine. Songs and Music Scores #You've Got a Friend in Me - Randy Newman #Everything is Better (from A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon) - (when Yuna and her friends shows Nyx around) Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225